Funny Cards and Their History of how They Got Way
by ThE NeWbInAtOr
Summary: My friends and I were looking at cards and we found a couple cards that looked abnormally funny. We were thinking of how they got that way and we wrote this. Please note that I have not yet finished the list and will later be polishing it off with the o


I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!  
  
Chapter One- Dark Magician Card: I find this card extremely hilarious. The whole story behind exactly why it is hitting its head like it just farted in front of Yami Yugi (the all-important pharaoh) is somewhat beyond me, but I can tell you most of it. So put your search to a rest, and READ. *Flashback* This story began when the Dark Magician was just a regular-looking card (or rather stone tablet) (standing up holding his staff). And of course as we all should know, Yami Yugi was having a semi-pleasant duel with Seto Kaiba. All was going well until Yami Yugi raised the Dark Magician (the regular- looking Dark Magician). Sadly, Yami Yugi fed the Dark Magician five burritos before the duel (stick with me here, they did have burritos, except they had to go to Mexico to trade but hey, Yami Yugi is the pharaoh after all.), and let's not forget a couple bowls of beans and rice. On top of it all, Yami Yugi gave the Dark Magician a couple of sniffs of some pot. Thus, the Dark Magician was pretty high, as well as.errmm. constipated shall I say? Anyway, Yami Yugi summoned it, and completely forgot what he gave it to eat for lunch. So, the Dark Magician was quite bloated (*I guess Yami Yugi wasn't that great of a pharaoh*), and his suit was ripping at the seams. Well, the Dark Magician was holding his butt like he had to go real bad (which he did), and he just couldn't wait, and since his purple suit is. "one piece" it would be quite difficult to get out of, so he just kinda.went in his pants, or should I say "suit"? Of course, being the pharaoh's favorite card, he turned red with much embarrassment (as well as "insane with anger" -quote Mel Gibson "Signs"), and he started to attempt to "cover" his butt in his embarrassment. Sadly, he couldn't, so he simply smacked himself across the face, and Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon laughed so hard, it accidentally farted (which so happened to be a "butt lightening attack" which happened to kill the Dark Magician and thus ending the duel).  
  
After the duel, Yami Yugi consulted the Dark Magician, and asked why he took a crap in his pants. The Dark Magician responded by hitting himself in the head, and Kazuki Takahashi was there to take a picture, and thus, cursing the Dark Magician by using a horribly embarrassing picture. The picture was so hilarious, that the people of the pyramid decided to use the picture as an inscription for the pharaoh's favorite card.  
  
Chapter Two- The Flame Swordsman: Being a part of Joey's deck, this card is on the "dim-witted" side. The chuckle behind this one is that it doesn't exactly wear pants or anything, and whatever it wears, its extremely TIGHT (like it doesn't stretch tight, not cool tight). It's just a little parka or skirt or something of that matter. If you were to ask me which character he looked like, I'd say that guy from Reign: The Conqueror (and by the way, that show is just plain stupid/gay cuz no one wears pants, if you have ever seen the show you'd understand. I'm also quite mad at this show because they put it on instead of Inu-Yasha). But that's just me. Joey was going out on a date with Te'a while he left his sister at the pet shop to get an animal so he left Serenity a key. He was walking Te'a home when all of a sudden Bandit Keith jumps out of the bushes (which he was relieving himself in), and challenges Joey to a duel. Of course Joey accepts just to impress Te'a and he grabs his deck and right off the bat he gets the Flame Swordsman. He summons it, and he realizes that he gave its real clothes to Serenity so she could wash them. Kicking himself in fury ("insane with anger" fury, once again a Mel Gibson quote from "Signs"), and he sees that the Flame Swordsman is naked, using his sword to "cover" himself. Bandit Keith was laughing his head off and calling Joey a "little puppy dog." Joey was infuriated and threw Te'a at Bandit Keith. He grabbed his Flame swordsman by the ear and took him home. When he got home, he learned that Serenity got a new dog and that it ripped up everything in the laundry-including his Flame Swordsman's clothes. All they could find was Joey's first grade field trip t-shirt and pants. They were both blue, and so Joey literally threw everything on the Flame Swordsman to make it fit. But Joey was so oblivious to the fact that the ever-sneaky Kazuki Takahashi was watching and with his all-seeing camera, and he took a picture.  
  
*more cards will be posted later* 


End file.
